Super Mario 3D Party/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Super Mario 3D Party. Controls Left Stick=Move A/B button=Jump X/Y button=Dash ZL/ZR button=Crouch L/R button= Spin (when playing as Rosalina) Right Stick=Rotate the camera You can also perform all the usual tricks like ground pounds and long jumps, but I'll let you figure that out. Story The story is pretty simple. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad are taking a walk when they see a letter. Mario grabs it and reads it. It says: "Hey Mario, I'm getting a bit bored, so I thought I'd throw a party. Anyway, you're invited to my party. Here's the deal. You and your friends come to my party. The party is basically you trying to navigate a hundred or so areas built by yours truly. Me and my minions are going to fight you. Don't worry, this is all fun. So, anyway, just hop in that Warp Pipe over that way. Oh yeah, and one more thing. If you can grab yourself a million coins at my party, I'll reward you. Bowser." And . . . that's it. (What do you expect from a Mario game?) Level 1-1: Super Leaf Way At the start of the level, you have a large area to experiment with the controls, which DK and Diddy tell you about. (DK, Diddy, Dixie, Cranky, and Funky are the guides in this game.) Mess around as much as you like, just don't take long as you only have 500 seconds to beat the level. When you're done, grab the Super Leaf from the ? block. You can use it to take out the nearby Goombas. There's a pretty straight path, and then a Star Coin hovering over a pit. The Star Coin is quite literally impossible to miss, as you have to cross the gap to progress. Then, jump in a Warp Pipe that launches you into a new area with the Checkpoint Flag and a Gold RIng. Activate the Gold Ring to turn the nearby enemies into coins. Unfortunately, Goombas don't do that much, they just give you five coins when you stomp them. Grab all the coins you can, then use the tail attack to activate the nearby wheel. This will lift you to a bonus area containing the second Star Coin and a hidden 1-Up. Cross the nearby bridge, and if you still have Tanooki Mario, use his tail attack to bust through the blocks and go under the bridge, grabbing the stamp. Now, it's the end of the level, but there is one more secret. Climb a nearby tree to grab the third Star Coin, then use the flutter kick or flight to reach the top of the flagpole for a 1-Up. Level 1-2: Koopa Cavern Before you enter the cavern, you'll meet a Koopa Troopa. Stomp him to kick him out of his shell. You can then carry his shell and kick it away. One trick that most people don't know is that he won't chase after you if you kick his shell off a cliff and he's still alive. Now, take the Warp Pipe nearby to enter the cave. Right out the gate you encounter a Gold Ring. Koopas are some of the best enemies to have near Gold Rings, since kicking their shells now gets you coins galore. Be sure to take out all the Koopas afterward, as this causes the Stamp to appear. In the next area with the two Goombas, grab a Fire Flower from the ? block. Then, throw a few fireballs to the right to send a shell going off and taking out Goombas. Right about here, ground pound. You should see a slight shimmer. Jump where the shimmer was to find a hidden ? block that you can use to reach the first Star Coin. Now, run to the right and you should see a a Star Coin, assuming you kicked the shell earlier. If not, you'll find a Goomba Tower there with the Star Coin on top. Next up is a section with tilting platforms. Don't crouch here, or you'll slide to your doom. Now, you should see a massive slide. Crouch to slide down it and take out the Piranha Plants, then jump right at the end to grab the last Star Coin. It's the end of the level now. Take the Warp Pipe. There's no special trick to getting a gold flag, just long jump and hope you make it.